Sofia the Worst
Sofia the Worst, also known as Bad Sofia due to her nature, is the main antagonist of the Sofia the First episode "Sofia the Second". She is the evil clone of the original Sofia. Just like the real Sofia, she is voiced by . Personality and Bio Sofia the Worst is the exact opposite of her kinder counterpart and is thus spoiled, mischievous and generally dislikable - in the manner of a classic "spoiled brat". This is shown when she introduces herself as Sofia the Worst. History Sofia (the actual one) wants to go to the hootenanny but promises her stepfather, King Roland II, to show Joy in the castle at the same day, but she notices that Cedric is trying a duplication spell on Wormwood. She goes to his workshop and makes a duplicate of an apple as a test (with a pink outer layer) and herself for real (in a pink dress). Sofia has that duplicate be with Joy while she goes to the hootenanny. When Clover the Rabbit notices during his first bite of the pink apple that it is rotten, the duplicate reveals to be evil and locks up Clover in Wormwood's cage while also taking the original apple. While Princess Amber and Prince James were about to leave, the evil clone decided to roll half of the apple on the floor for James to slip on thinking it was "funny". Amber noticed this isn't how Sofia acts (she even got confused when seeing the real Sofia right after thinking that she changed her gowns so quickly). While showing Joy around the house, she gives the fake amulet to Joy since she likes it a lot (this action contradicts the promise the real Sofia made to her stepfather when given the real amulet). She plans on pulling pranks with her. Meanwhile, Cedric got surprised by this and asked the clone for the amulet. She has him close his eyes saying that's when she might give it to him. It was just a trick for Joy and her to leave. Joy doesn't want to prank others and feels like taking the tour in the castle. Seeing as the clone would rather go to the hootenanny, she tricks Joy into a game of hide-and-seek as she leaves the castle to go to the dance (Joy finds out minutes later when someone told her she left just to tell her father). In the hootenanny, the real Sofia sees the clone as she reveals her evil side by messing with others including Sofia's step-siblings. The real Sofia locks the clone in a shed to make sure she doesn't cause any other mischief while the real Sofia tries to makeup for her actions. However, the doppelganger escaped. While arriving to the castle right after her good counterpart arrived, Sofia the Worst found an oil can and decided to oil the floors causing Baileywick to slip and fall. She causes other mischief along the way which even includes ruining the model bridge Roland and Lord Gilbert were working on. The real Sofia told her stepfather the truth and had Cedric reverse the duplicate spell. The evil clone just went with it as he stated "it was fun while it lasted". Cedric made her disappear which also destroyed the fake amulet. External links *Sofia the Worst - Bullies Wiki Trivia * Even though her amulet is not real, Sofia the Worst can still understand what Clover is saying. It could be possible she obtained this ability from the original. * She is similar to Bad Rayman from the Rayman and what Bowser Jr. from the Super Mario series becomes in his Shadow Mario form in Super Mario Sunshine since these characters are meant to replace their base, kill their base, or soil their base's record except Bad Rayman copies his base in-game. * She is the first Sofia the First character to die, being destroyed when Cedric the Sorcerer reversed the spell that created her. * If she was not mischievous, Sofia the Worst could count as Pure Evil, since she was unwilling to be redeemed. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Kids Category:Female Category:Mischievous Category:One-Shot Category:Monarchs Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Arrogant Category:Trickster Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Criminals Category:Torturer Category:Extravagant Category:Cheater Category:Thief Category:Egotist Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Evil Creation Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Dark Forms Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Alter-Ego Category:Faux Affably Evil